battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Slip Shoes So Ha
|owner = Yellow Face |used_on = Flower |other = Prevents the wearer from slipping |first_appearance = Take the Plunge: Part 1 |last_appearance = Getting Teardrop to Talk (cameo) |people_using_it = Flower, Cloudy |color = Light brilliant magenta}} Non-Slip Shoes So Ha are footwear in BFDI. Despite of being called shoes, their design was almost no different from that of a pair of normal, hot pink flip-flops (Sandals); although they resemble boots in Total Firey Points. Based on what Flower said, they are used to prevent slipping. It was mentioned in a commercial by Yellow Face. Appearance The Non-Slip Shoes So Ha first appeared in Take the Plunge: Part 1. They were revealed as a gadget to help her stay on the balance beam by Flower after Leafy and Pin failed to push Flower off. It later appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 as an item for Yellow Face's advertisement, claiming that they are in style these days, and Flower wears it in Take The Plunge. However, Purple Face interrupted the ad, saying that no one wears them anymore, as they are over two years ago. This caused Yellow Face to make a seemingly racist statement out of anxiety. Due to this, Purple Face calʪ for someone to reject Yellow Face, but he continues with the ad, making Purple Face ㏌terrupt him once more. Yellow Face had then got angry, and he then consumed Purple Face. They were seen in the Cloudy’s Pile of Stuff in Getting Teardrop to Talk which was the last appearance. Commercial Transcript Trivia * The commercial marks the first time Yellow Face killed someone. * The commercial is the first appearance of Purple Face. * This is the first and (so far) only ad to have the item shown in the commercial appear before the advertisement * It made a cameo in Cloudy's junk pile in BFB 1. * It's 100% non-slipping. * They appear to be women's/girl's shoes. Gallery Flower....PNG Bandicam_2013-12-13_21-57-12-344.jpg|Flower: Ha ha! I'm wearing non-slip shoes so ha! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.44.18 PM.png|Buy Non-Slip Shoes So Ha! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.47.40 PM.png|They're totally in style these days! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.48.44 PM.png|Like, Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.49.24 PM.png|Flower wore them this one time! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.50.18 PM.png|So, like, they must be good! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.53.52 PM.png|So what? That was almost two years ago! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.54.36 PM.png|Nobody wears Non-slip Shoes So Ha! anymore! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.55.44 PM.png|Oh my gosh, you do not know anything! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.57.16 PM.png|You're... PURPLE!!!!! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.57.58 PM.png|Racist! Get this guy out of hiyah! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.59.08 PM.png|So yeah... BUY NOW! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 6.59.42 PM.png|No! Don't! Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 7.00.32 PM.png|*unusual grunting noise* Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 7.01.08 PM.png|*unusual eating noise* Screen Shot 2013-09-08 at 7.01.47 PM.png|*unusual swallowing noise* Screenshot 20170814-210803.jpg|Flower wearing Non-Slip Shoes So Ha in Total Firey Points Non-Slip Shoes So HD.png|The N-SSSH Asset Screenshot_20171113-141234.jpg|The cameo in BFB 1. fl.png|Looks like those shoes don't work well. Category:Items Category:Running gags Category:Commercials Category:Season 1 items Category:Flower Category:Cloudy Category:Junk pile